


His Angel

by BeautyoftheMoon



Series: Spooktober: Demon Slayer Edition [2]
Category: demon slayer - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Blood Play, Death, Demons, F/M, Gore, Horror, Lemon, One Shot, Rape, Sex, Smut, Spooktober, demon slayer - Freeform, forced lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyoftheMoon/pseuds/BeautyoftheMoon
Summary: A young girl is tortured and taunted by three demons that disturb her during a rain storm.Also! I have not written a story in a while nor have I proofread this! Please still enjoy lol***Trigger Warning!****Ps: so this idea came to me after readingTea With the Devil- by BratGoddess! I recommend reading her story about Muzan!
Relationships: Douma/ Original Female Character, Kokushibou/ Original Character, Muzan/ Original Chracter
Series: Spooktober: Demon Slayer Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980265
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	His Angel

* * *

While reading her favorite book, Yasmine laid in her makeshift bed with soft powder blue blankets that crafled her small and smooth body beautifully as she waited for her father to return. It was storming outside, thundering and more than likely the nearby river would overflow. Due to it storming so aggressively outside, she knew he would take shelter for the night. So more than likely she wouldn’t see him til sunrise. It was fine though, honestly!

She was use to being alone for long periods since her mother’s passing years back when she was only 10. Now she was a nicely sculpted young lady. Seventeen to be exact. And as pure as the winter’s white snow and as beautiful as the rising and setting sun. Main flaw of her was her terrible stuttering. She has yet to meet someone who would want to spend their life with her but she knew that will come, and her father sure was no in rush to have another one of his lovely ladies leave so soon.

She stood from her bed and passed towards the small fire place to check on her soup. She made some for him and so when he would return, he would at least have something to warm up and eat to make him relax.

As she was stirring the pot she heard a loud thump outside but assumed a branch fell from a tree, until she heard the thump again and it made her heart skip a beat. She closed the lid to the pot and walked over to the window to peer out but seen nothing.

She swallowed a lump in her throat, as she recalled the many stories of missing people or found corpses around town. It wasn’t until earlier when someone mentioned monsters that looked like humans were here. A lot of the people brushed him off but she was kind and listened to him. He said one killed his daughter, he said the demon loved pretty females. He also told her to stay protected at all cost.

Snapping out of that, she stepped away from the window and slipped backwards with a cry. She felt wetness and looked and seen it was a small spill of water and the felt a drop hit her head.She looked up and seen it was a leak and sighed. She had always hoped one day she and her father could get out this small house and find something better and more stable, but from the looks of things it would never happen.

Yasmine stood up and fixed her white night gown and went to grab a small bucket. As she did though, herfront door slammed open and all she heard was a few quick noises before she turned around and seen nothing. She ran immediately to close it back and put a long piece of wood in front of it to keep it shut.

“Ahem!” Yasmine yelped surprise and turned around and seen a pale skin male with platinum blonde hair and colorful eyes laying across her bed. He was wet and she sure her bed would be too.

“Who-who are y- you?” She stuttered out as she felt her heart beat faster. How did he get in so fast?

“Oh I’m sorry, my name is Douma and I had seen you a few times in town and thought, why not finally visit.” He was smiling but for some reason she felt that the smile held more of a sinister meaning. The male was also tall, maybe even taller than her father. She was only5’1, so a lot of people always seem huge to her anyways.

But she would admit that he was attractive. But very creepy.

“ Y-you s-seen me?”

He sat up to sit with his legs criss crossed, and had opened a golden fan with a beautiful rose design on it to cover the lower half of his face. “Yes and I had become smitten with you.”

Her pale face flushed red and she patted her warm cheek. Her free hand went to go twirl her golden locs. “R-Really?”

He started laughing which startled her and let his fan down. “Yes, really.”

“W-why d-did you w-wait so la-ate?”

“Let’s just say...I have sensitive skin.”

“A-are y-you s-sick?”

“In a manner of speaking...yes.” His smile never faltered. But she couldn’t help but be mesmerized, his voice, his eyes and that smile.

She was so mesmerized that she didn’t notice the door being pushed back open and entered two more men until it was closed harshly and she jumped and spun around.

“W-who a-are yo-ou men?” That fear had returned, and now she was staring not at only one now, but three! Three mysterious and scary looking males.

One of the ones who justentered spoke: “Douma. Why are you in here? We have things that must be done.” The one speaking had a white fedora hat with a black suit. His skin was a ghostly pale and his eyes sharp with crimson red. The other had long black hair that was in a ponytail, with a markings that resembled flames on his left forehead and one on his lower right cheek down to his neck. Both males looked irritated and displeased.

“Sorry. But Icouldn’t help but notice that it was getting way worse outside, and I remember my friend was near by.

Friend?

“You’re friend?” The one with the markings said. And both males took a look at the fresh meat standing before them.

She shivered and backed away a bit. Their stares were as cold as a winter’s storm.

“It seems you found us a snack.” The one with the fedora hat spoke.

“Oh! If you g-guys are hun-hungry, I - I have f-food.”

“Isn’t she sweet?!” Douma chuckled from his spot and he now rested his head on his elbow.

Yasmine quickly padded over to cupboard and opened a door to pull out a few ingredients. Sheclosed it back and began preparing to make more soup, although they really didn’t have much to spare.

Maybe if I feed them they’ll leave? I’m actually quite scared but...I don’t want to be hurt.

Douma was now standing with the other two males and watching her, he figured she was just another dumb beautiful woman.

“Yasmine.” Douma called and she stopped what she was doing to look at him with wide crystal blue eyes. “No need for that. We have our eyes on something else.” He smiled and she had just now noticed the sharp fangs in his mouth and gasped.

“It seems now she’sfinally putting things together.” The one with the markings spoke.

“D-demons.”

Douma was behind her in a blink of an eye and was holding onto her. Her frame was smaller than him, he felt if he squeezed any harder that she would break.

She began breathing rapidly and tried moving but he was so much stronger than her, it felt like she was in the jaws of a alligatorand she was the antelope that couldn’t escape.

The one with the fedora walked up to her while removing said hat. He peered down at her and took in her physical appearance.

“I must say, Douma do know how pick out the beauties.”

Douma pulled his fan back to hide his meaningless smile at the compliment.

Yasmine tried to calm herself by looking anywhere but at them but when she noticed their unusual long nails is when she finally accepted that she was in deep trouble, the man warned her earlier. But she took him as just some crazy man and honestly he was right. Demons did exist, and she should’ve looked out for herself.

“I’m Muzan Kibutsuji. And I’m thankful that you are willing helping us tonight to satisfy all of our needs at the moment.”

“D-don’t you g-guys h-have some-th-thing important t-to do?”

“Well Douma did bring us to such a lovely delicacy and to refuse it would be rude. Wouldn’t you say Kokushibo?”

“Yes, Lord Muzan.” Kokushibo was willing to do anything Muzan decided on.

Douma let her go and began feeling up her back side but she scurried away from the intruding hand and backed up into a nearby wall near the small wooden table where her and her father ate.

“Return here.” Muzan demanded but she shook her head.

Her disobedience was not helping the situation.

“Are you going to make me tell you twice?” He questioned and although she was scared out her mind, she would at least make them realize she wasn’t as pathetic as she looked right now.

“Such an idiotic girl, I figured you weren’t that smart.” Douma laughed.

Muzan began stalking over to her as she sunk to the ground with her arms covering her head. She was unsure exactly what damage could her arms actually cover but it felt better than nothing.

Once upon her he took ahold of her slender wrist in a vice grip and yanked her up to her feet. Tears have begun to fall from her eyes and he walked her over to the table which he instructed her to sit on it. She obliged.

Her heart was still beating rapidly, she didn’t understand how she got in this mess.

She was snapped out of thought when she felt a hand snake it’s way up her thigh and in response she closed them tightly.

But it was futile, he was much stronger, Muzan gripped her thighs opened and revealed she had no undergarments on.

He could smell her smell of vanilla and musk coming from her now exposed area. He couldn’t help but lick his lips in response, and while he did that, the other two did as well.

Kokushibo has been on a dry spell for some time now, and he seen nothing wrong with indulging into his more human like appetite from time to time.

Muzan dragged a long and slim finger against her dry slit and she shivered.

“Are you not happy to see us?” Muzan asked as he slid his finger in a back and forth motion to start lubrication.

“I-uh-Ugh!” Her legs began shaking once he started doing light and small circles upon her clit which was starting to rise from under its hood.

“Answer my question.” He demanded.

“I’m s-scar-Ugh-scared.”

She has never felt anything like this before. He was making her feel good, her body which was originally tensed was becoming relax a bit but still she couldn’t let this pleasure cloud her judgement.

“That’s not a good answer.” Kokushibo retorted.

“I want to play with her as well.” Douma smiled and began walking up but was stopped by a glare from Muzan.

“You will get your turn, we all will get our release.”

He focused back on the the small angel that was now in the devils hand.

Her body was flush from both arousal and embarrassment.

Muzan stopped ministrations and placed a hand on both sides of pussy and began spreading her lips apart to a point she felt he would rip them.

“Ah! It-it h-hurts!”

He ignored her protests and looked at the now glistening pink cunt up close. A bit of her cum had leaked out which meant she was close to cuming undone. Her vaginal hole was barely visible and her anus was peering back up at him.

She had three holes and there’s three of them. Scary how things work out, right?

Muzan leaned in closer and took a long swipe with his tongue and she gasped and covered her face.

He did it again and again and heard a pout from behind and turned to see Douma who looked like he was biting his tongue.

“You can have a taste.” And Douma quickly made his way over.

Muzan didn’t release his hold and so Douma had easy access and began licking feverishly. His tongue landing directly on her clit and she felt light headed from his ministrations. It was too much for her virgin self and she came quickly with a cry. A few droplets of cum came out and was quickly sucked in by Douma.

Douma moves his head and Muzan replaces him to continue where he left off at. No, he wasn’t doing this to appease her. This was solely for his purpose. This was his second favorite thing to eat aside from human flesh.

His tongue was diving into her her tight hole which was uncomfortable at first for her but soon she began feeling the intense pleasure of it. She felt that all too familiar feeling returning and let her head fall backwards as her eyes rolled to the back as well. Her pussy began to clench and instead of a few droplets, a string of cum squirted out and hit Muzan on his nose mostly and a few parts of his face.

Her legs were shaking and before she could relax it was yet another head now between her legs, the one who was mostly silent was now having his share. His eyes were closed as he savored her taste and but she was overly sensitive at this point and tried pushing his head away.

“P-please-se, st-op!” She felt herself cum again but was more intense. She was completely out of breath and panting as drool fell out the side of her mouth. She swallowed the gathering saliva in her mouth and tried sitting up but was quickly pushed back down causing her to cry out when her head made contact with the table top.

Kokushibo was wiping the cum from his face as well Muzan who was finishing up.

“That was fun wasn’t it?” Douma asked as he began pinching and grabbing her nipples.

Yasmine nodded since she couldn’t actually speak at the moment.

“Now it’s our turn to have fun.”

He used both his hands to rip her night gown down the middle to have a good view of her small breast. They were less than a handful but enough to satisfy.

Her pink nipples were hard from his ministrations and he quickly delved down to take one into his warm mouth, his tonight lavished the hardened bud and suckled on it til she was moaning again.

But he stopped and stood back up. “This isn’t fun.”

She was confused on what he meant by then words but it was quickly answered by a long cut to her inner thigh and his mouth latched on to it to suckle and lick the blood up.

She cried out and remembered exactly what was going on.

Her leg that wasn’t being attack was grabbed and the sole of her foot was cut and Muzak attached his lips onto her to do the same.

Her heart was thumping, they were feastingon her.

The quiet one moved in as well and lent over to her to kiss her small puffy lips. His tongue pushing in and out of reflex she pushed her tongue into him as well... big mistake.

Her high pitched scream was muffled by a sharp bite to her tongue which made the kiss bloody. It seeped out the side of their mouths and Kokushibo wouldn’t admit out loud but, he was enjoying himself.

He pulled away as the saliva mixed with blood kept them connected.

He was starting to feel a bit complexed. He didn’t want to wait get his turn over and took a look over to Muzan.

No words exchanged by the Leader and his upper moon, Muzan let the leg go that was being munched on a bit. His teeth marks were shown on her now completely opened wound that showed her muscles beneath. He was eating her painfully slow. Douma on the on the other hand was only biting her and causing her leg to be filled his teeth marks and splotches of blood.

“P-please! S-stop!” She was crying and shaking in fear.

Kokushibo began taking off his kimono and followed by his black hakama pants to reveal his enlarged member. Her eyes became wide and she tried moving but her leg and foot was in terrible pain.

Douma couldn’t help but laugh at how pitiful she was.

Kokushibo took ahold her and pushed her hard into the table and positioned his self at her virgin hole. He began pushing in and she cried out, this scream was ear piercing. If they had any close by neighbors she would had been heard but sadly...

“Ah! He-help!”

“He-help!” Douma mocked and began laughing.

It was only the head in and Kokushibo was irritated with her crying.

As she continued her screaming for help he knew the exact solution and pulled out of her to her relief.

He yanked her off the table and carried her to her bed and threw her on. He positioned his self back but grabbed a pillow and held it over her face which did nothing but make panic and thrash. But it muffled her screams more as he continued pushing in. He was successful and was completely to the hilt.

She was still trying to scream but he couldn’t kill her just yet and moved the now wet with tears and blood pillow off her face. Her eyes were wide with fear and started moving.

Muzan walked over and began unzipping his pants and pulled out enlarged member as well. That whiney mouth was gonna get put to better usage.

“You bite and I will bite you back harder.” He threatened and plunged his dick into her mouth. It was painful but not as painful as her virginity being taken.

She felt full with Kokushibo in her and tears continued to pour out.

“Begin licking.” Muzan instructed and she tried her best. Her mouth felt too stretched so she did her best.

Maybe if they get off they will leave.

Kokushibo began picking up pace and he shut his eyes tight. Her pussy was clenching him so tightly, so good.

Douma noticed the blood leaking from where Kokushibo penetrated with her and his mouth began watering. He needed one of them to finish so he could get his cake and eat it too.

Muzan was pumping harder into her mouth and noticed the small breaking of skin but didn’t stop. Instead he pulled out and crawled over so she was between his legs and placed himself back into her and began grinding onto her face.

She was coughing and this did nothing but turn on the high ranked demons.

Kokushibo was close and began slamming hard into her as he finally reached his breaking point and came deep into her. He bit into her leg and this caused her to shake in pain and lapped up the leaking blood.

He pulled out and moved so Douma could get his turn.

The rainbow eyed demon quickly scurried and looked at the mess Kokushibo made. It was nothing but blood and cum.

“Such a mess.” He smiled and licked up some of the blood still spewing from where he bit her on her leg. The mark on her foot where muzan was nibbling on her looked delicious but he would wait.

Muzan threw his head back with a shout and pulled out slightly to cum in her mouth and around her lips as well. Cum seeping into the wounds. As soon as he moved off Douma slammed in and she choked on a cry of pain.

Douma was ruthless in his thrusts. He wasn’t looking to make her cum but to make himself cum.

He could see his member in lower region since she was so small.

As he did this Muzan took her left nipple into his mouth and lightly bit on it to draw blood. She cried again. Blood escaped from his sucking and Douma bent over to lick it up without ceasing his thrusts.

Douma began to feel the knot in his stomach become stronger and stronger. He was close and that made him smile.

“You’re such a good host Yasmine.” He laughed and histhrusts began going so hard that she felt dizzy.

“Ahh!” He groaned and filled her with his cum. He had a dazedlook upon his face and he pulled out.

Muzan let go as well and they all stepped back and away from the bed to look at their mess.

The storm had stopped outside and she noticed it.

They’ll leave..

She was sore. Her throat hurt, her mouth, legs, foot, eyes and head and so much more. But she knew she could recover if they would just leave.

They all was staring at her. None of them moving an inch.

Yasmine looked over a bit as best as she could and seen their eyes. They looked satisfied but not completely.

“P-please... j-just g-go..”

* * *

It was early that morning when her father neared their small cottage.He was sad he didn’t make back before the rain last night. Truthfully he hated being away from his daughter, she was only his piece of family left.Without her he would be lost. She made sure he ate, reminded him to relax and breathe and gave him sincere love that he knew no one else could give him.

As he got closer and closer, he didn’t notice the foot prints on the mud going the opposite way from his home.

“Yasmine! I’m home!”

He dropped his bag down and stretched out his body some. He pushed opened the door and stumbled backwardsand fell onto his butt to the ground. He began heaving and tears spilled. His heart almost stopped at the scene before him. His sweet girl... his angel...

Blood covered her once powder blue blankets, the pillows no longer white and her skin...was ripped apart with teeth marks.

His angel...was gone.


End file.
